Buried Secrets
by Belco
Summary: As a Royal Sorcerer Cedric has never been seen as anything but a bumbling sorcerer who could never be as good as his father Goodwyn the Great. With the sudden arrival of a mystery woman begging him to help her Cedric digs up a secret that should have stayed buried and why is King Roland so nervous of this newcomer. Above it all can Cedric control his new feelings towards Sofia...
1. Chapter 1

As Cedric flipped through his book of spells the door to his workshop burst open and in walked a seventeen year old Princess Sofia who was clearly upset about something. Cedric glanced at her and said "I guess you never heard of knocking". Sofia looked at the sorcerer before saying "I'm sorry, I guess I should have knocked first". Cedric smirked and closing the book he asked "so what has gotten you so upset?". "How did you know I'm upset?" asked Sofia as she sat on a stool. Chuckling to himself he turned to face her and said "well you look upset".

Sofia looked at Cedric and said "I had an argument with Amber and I said something really nasty to her". "Oh really what did you and Princess Amber fight about?" asked Cedric as he opened his spell book. "She said I looked weird talking to Clover and I said she looked fat in her new red dress" said Sofia quietly as she looked at the floor. "I'm sure you two will make up and be best buddies in no time" said Cedric who had clearly lost interest in the conversation. "I hope so" said Sofia as she looked at what he was reading.

Cedric closed the spell book and standing up he said "Be thankful you have a sister Princess. And now I think you should go and make up with her". Sofia looked at the sorcerer realising how hard it must be not having any brothers or sisters. Standing up Sofia wrapped her arms around him in a hug and feeling the muscles in his back tense up she pulled away and said "thank you Cedric for listening to me". "You're welcome Princess Sofia" stuttered Cedric as he pulled away from her. "Good night Cedric" said Sofia as she left his workshop closing the door gently behind her.

Walking over to the herb shelf Cedric couldn't help but think of how Princess Sofia had hugged him. She was always so sweet and kind to him and looked upon him as a friend but after that hug he had been feeling a forbidden urge to take it further. Shaking thoughts out of his head he grabbed a few vials of herbs and walked back to his workbench and started working on making some new potions for various ailments like colds, muscle ache and headache. Looking over at Wormwood who was grooming his wing feathers he chuckled and said "you're very quiet today Wormy". Wormwood looked at his master and gave a frustrated "kaw kaw". "Always the drama queen" muttered Cedric as he smiled.

As Sofia walked towards Amber's bedroom she felt a knot form in her stomach. She had never said anything nasty to her sister before and all she hoped was that her sister would forgive her. Knocking on the door Sofia waited and it was soon opened by Amber who looked like she'd been crying. "What do you want?" asked Amber as she blew her nose. Feeling her mouth go dry Sofia said "I'm sorry for saying you looked fat in your new dress, I was just upset over what you said to me". Amber nodded her head and hugging her sister she said "I forgive you Sofia and I'm sorry for upsetting you first". Sofia hugged her sister back and said "I forgive you too". Pulling back from each other they both laughed at how silly their argument had been.


	2. Chapter 2

As Cedric ground up some herbs for a potion he looked to the window and noticed that night had fallen. Looking at his raven he put down the grinding bowl and said "time for sleep Wormwood". "Kaw" answered the raven bitterly who was tired of the late nights and being locked in all day. Smirking Cedric patted his Wormwood's head and said "I'll let you out tomorrow Wormy". As Cedric walked towards his bedroom door he heard a knock on his workshop door.

"Ugh that princess never knows when to give me a break" muttered the royal sorcerer as he opened the door. Standing outside was not the princess but a beautiful woman in a black cloak with brown eyes and black hair which seemed to suit her pale complexion. "Can I help you miss?" asked the sorcerer bitterly as he rubbed his tired eyes. "Are you Cedric the royal sorcerer?" asked the woman as she stepped into his workshop. "Of course I am" snapped the sorcerer as he closed the door firmly behind her. "I need your help" begged the woman as she looked out the window cautiously. "You know it's a bit late to come looking for a remedy" said Cedric as he leaned against the door. "I don't need a remedy I need a protection spell" pleaded the woman as she continued to look out the window.

By now Cedric was irritated and walking over to the window he looked out and asked "what's outside that's so important and how ever did you get pass the royal gaurds?". The woman began to pace. She had no idea that this sorcerer could be so bitter. "Look I knocked them out using a sleeping spell but it won't last long" she said as she went back to the window. "Well if you did that then I'm sure you'll be able to cast a protection spell on yourself" said Cedric as he stretched his arm muscles. "I need a powerful sorcerer to cast the spell" she said as she sat down in his chair. "If I do this for you I could get punished" stuttered Cedric suddenly fearful of what the king would do if he found out.

The woman looked at the sorcerer and said quietly "you have to help me?". "No I don't" snapped Cedric as he continued to look out the window. "Please you don't understand" begged the woman as tears began to flow down her pale cheeks. "Then enlighten me" said Cedric as he handed her a handkerchief. The woman took the handkerchief and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Two weeks ago I received news that my own father had put a hit out on me so I left my home and stopped in Rudistan where I found out about a powerful sorcerer here in Enchancia so I came to ask for your help" explained the woman sadly. Cedric looked at the floor and rolling his eyes said "okay I'll help but we'll have to move quickly. By the way what's your name?". "Serena" said the woman as she stood up and smiled. Grabbing his wand Cedric motioned for her to follow as he left the tower.

Sneaking past the sleeping guards Cedric turned to Serena and asked "have you a horse?" Serena smiled and replied "yes I left him tied up in a valley twenty minute walk from the castle". The sorcerer smiled and seeing the woman's worried face melt into a happier one he patted her shoulder and said "if I get caught I won't tell them about you". Serena smiled and squeezing his arm she said "you're a good friend". "How can we be friends when we hardly know each other" queered Cedric as he looked behind him hoping that no one had seen them leave. "We may have just met but because of what you agreeing to put a protection spell on me I consider us friends and we always will be" said Serena as they walked through a thicket of trees they entered a valley where a white steed stood waiting patiently for his master.

Taking out his wand Cedric stood in front of Serena and began to move it in a circular motion before muttering "protégé omnes exponenti". A white light left the tip of his wand and covered Serena like a blanket before dissolving into her. "It's done" said Cedric as he pushed the wand back inside his sleeve. Serena looked at her horse before hugging the sorcerer. "Thank you my friend" she said as she pulled away and mounted her horse.

King Roland was furious over what Baileywick had told him. An intruder had knocked out his royal guards and had left with his royal sorcerer. After speaking with Goodwyn the Great he had found out the truth about the intruder and a fear for his family settled deep in his heart. "The royal guards are waiting for you your majesty" announced Baileywick as he entered the throne room. King Roland smiled and left the castle building and walked to the stables where they mounted their horses and left in search of the intruder and the royal sorcerer Cedric.


	3. Chapter 3

The full moon shone its brilliant light on the valley and trees as a man in a purple robe watched the beautiful woman astride her magnificent white stallion gallop further and further away from him. Watching her disappear from sight he sighed and remembered everything she had said to him. Brushing his grey bangs out of his face he suddenly became confused over why his new friend had to leave. "I could have protected her" he said to himself.

Hearing a noise behind him the sorcerer turned around coming face to face with King Rolland II. The king eyed the royal sorcerer warily before asking "where is she Cedric?". The Royal Sorcerer fumbled with his wand before saying "she's gone your majesty, I couldn't stop her". "Let me get this straight. The great royal sorcerer couldn't stop her" mocked the king as he paced back and forth. Cedric cleared his throat and said "no your majesty I couldn't". "Do you even know what she is Cedric?" growled the king as his hand gripped the sorcerer's neck.

Cedric struggled under the king's powerful grip before spluttering "no your majesty I don't". Loosening his grip on the sorcerer's neck King Roland stepped back and said "she's your sister Cedric". Feeling somewhat dizzy Cedric leaned against a tree and said "I'm an only child I don't have a sister". Realising how shocked the sorcerer was King Roland chuckled and asked "did you fall in love with her Cedric?". Insulted by the king's question Cedric locked eyes with him and replied "no. She was my friend and as I just found out my sister". "Why did she come to you Cedric and don't lie to me" challenged King Roland. "She needed advice on simple spell casting" lied Cedric as he massaged his bruised neck. "I bet she was scared that her brother wouldn't accept her as family. After all she is different" said King Roland as he looked across the valley. "What do you mean your majesty?" begged Cedric now fearful for his estranged sister.

King Roland smiled and looked at the ground before saying "before your parents got married they had a daughter who inherited an old deep magic from your father. My father banished her because that kind of magic made her too dangerous Cedric". The royal sorcerer nodded his head in agreement knowing it would be best not to anger the king. "If she ever comes back you will tell me won't you?" demanded King Roland as he mounted his horse and started back to the castle. "Yes your majesty" obeyed Cedric as he followed him knowing all too well that she could return.

When Cedric finally reached the tower he climbed the steps wearily and upset at the events that had happened. Thinking about his parents he became angry with them for not telling him that he had a sister. Stopping at the top of the stairs he took a deep breath to calm his anger before entering his workshop. Using his wand he muttered a spell that lit all the candles. Walking over to the enchanted painting of his parents he said "you two owe me an explanation". The painting vibrated as two lights shot out from it and his parents Goodwin and Winifred appeared before him. Giving a motherly smile Winifred gave Cedric a tight hug and said "hello Ceddykins". Hugging her back Cedric asked "why didn't you and Father tell me I have a sister?" Winifred stepped back from her son and looked at Goodwin with a guilty look. "Son when I and your Mother had Serena, we had her out of wedlock and then there was the magic that she was born with" explained Goodwin as he placed a hand on Cedric's shoulder. Shoving his hand away from him he snapped "the king told me all that, why did you let her be banished?" ""We had to Cedric" said Goodwin. "The power she was born with was too dark and she could have destroyed us all" continued Winifred. "Oh really, do tell how dark is this power?" asked Cedric as he folded his arms and leaned against the cold stone wall. "She can create twisters, earthquakes, fires, tsunamis and this is what makes her so dangerous. The man who had adopted her was a powerful sorcerer but I guess she got too dangerous for even him" said Goodwin sadly. "I've heard enough, could you both just go. I need time to process this" muttered Cedric quietly. Nodding their heads Goodwin and Winifred disappeared back into the painting which Cedric took off the wall and stored it in his bedroom. Not wanting them to come and annoy him again he covered it with a blanket and returned to his workshop. Taking out a bottle of whiskey and a glass from under his work bench he poured and drank a few glasses of the harsh amber liquid before falling fast asleep in his chair.


	4. Chapter 4

As Sofia opened her eyes the next morning she stretched and climbed out of her bed. Pulling on her purple princess dress and shoes she brushed her hair and placed her crown on top of her head. Taking one more look at herself in the mirror she smiled and left the bedroom to go and join her family for breakfast. Entering the dining room Sofia saw that only her Mother Queen Miranda sat at the table. "Good morning Mother where is Dad, James and Amber?" said Sofia as she began to eat the breakfast Baileywick had placed in front of her. Queen Miranda took a sip of her tea before replying "they have all finished their breakfast but I stayed behind because I need to talk to you but eat your breakfast first". Sofia nodded and ate her breakfast and taking a long gulp of orange juice she said "okay now I'm finished". Standing up Queen Miranda walked over to Sofia and sitting beside her she said "before Goodwin the Great and Winifred got married they had a daughter Serena who had inherited an old deep magic from her father. This made her very dangerous to people of Enchancia and after causing a few earthquakes your Grandfather had her banished. Last night she used a sleeping spell on the guards and paid Cedric a visit".

Sofia stood up and with tears in her eyes she asked "is Mr Cedric alright?" Queen Miranda rushed to Sofia and hugging her tight she said "he's fine but why tears for the royal sorcerer?". "Because he's my best friend and I …" said Sofia stopping herself just in time before she revealed her deepest secret. The Queen smiled as she realised what her daughter almost told her. "Why don't you bring the sorcerer his breakfast and I think he could use a friend but be prepared for whatever he tells you?" said Queen Miranda as she ordered Baileywick to bring out an extra breakfast. Upon the arrival of the breakfast Sofia took it and leaving the dining room she headed to Cedric's tower. The Queen waited until she was alone before whispering "never stop loving him Sofia".

Entering the workshop Sofia's face flinched when she realised she hadn't knocked first. Seeing Cedric asleep in his chair she smiled and placing his breakfast on his workbench she found the bottle of whiskey half emptied. Biting her lip she placed her hand on Cedric's shoulder shaking him gently which caused him to wake from his peaceful slumber. Seeing the princess smiling down at him he asked "did you make up with your sister?" Nodding her head Sofia said "yes and I brought you your breakfast". "A royal shouldn't have to bring a sorcerer his breakfast" grumbled Cedric as he looked at his breakfast. "Well I did" said Sofia as she sat on the edge of the workbench.

Cedric's head was pounding due to the effects of drinking half a bottle of whiskey as he began to eat his breakfast. Grabbing a wand Sofia muttered a spell under her breath and two cups of tea appeared on the workbench. Cedric finished his breakfast and taking a cup of tea he sipped it before asking "so what do you need?" "I don't need anything" replied Sofia as she sipped her tea. "Then why did you bring me breakfast and magically conjure two cups of tea if you didn't need anything?" said Cedric somberly. Putting her cup down Sofia placed her hand on his and said "I heard about the intruder last night and I thought that you'd need a friend". Pulling his hand away from hers the sorcerer put down his cup and said "Serena may have broken the king's law and cast a sleeping spell on his guards but she did all that because she needed her brother's help". Surprised by Cedric's statement Sofia asked "I thought you were an only child?". "So did I but your father told me differently last night" replied Cedric quietly as a lump lodged in his throat.

Walking behind him Sofia embraced him in a warm hug and breathed his scent in which she always found intoxicating. Feeling his heart beat faster the princess pulled away and asked "Is there anything I do Mr Cedric". Shaking his head Cedric stood up and said "not unless you can strip my sister of her dangerous powers". "Isn't there a spell for that?" asked Sofia as she petted Wormwood. Cedric thought for a moment before saying "yes but it takes three sorcerers to perform it". Looking at the wall and seeing the portrait of his parents was missing Sofia asked "where's the painting of your parents?". Cedric scratched his head and said "well they came to explain about Serena last night and when they left I put the painting in my bedroom as I just can't look at them right now. They should have at least told me about her". Nodding her head Sofia slipped her arm around Cedric's waist and said "I wish I could make it better for you Cedric". Feeling Cedric's arm slip around her shoulders and pull her in to a hug she relaxed against him resting her head on his shoulder. "Thank you Sofia, you've always been a good friend to me". Pulling away from each other the sorcerer said "come on we have some herbs to pick and potions to make". Smiling Sofia grabbed the basket and followed Cedric into the garden.

The day was spent picking herbs and making potions. They two chatted away to each other building an even greater bond and as night fell Cedric sat down in his chair and said "I think that's it for today, you should go and get some rest before Baileywick comes pounding on my door". "Will you be okay?" asked Sofia as she boldly sat in his lap and gave him a hug. Wrapping his arms around her Cedric returned the hug and replied "yes Sofia I'll be okay". Looking at him the princess said "and no more whiskey". "Yes no more whiskey" said the sorcerer smiling. Sofia smiled widely and giving him a kiss on the cheek she left the workshop and made the journey back to her bedroom. Cedric watched her go before blowing out the candles and heading to his bedroom to get some sleep.

As Sofia entered her bedroom she saw that the window was open. "That's odd. Baileywick usually makes sure my window is closed before I sleep". Changing into her nightgown Sofia suddenly felt eyes watching her. Lighting a candle she looked around the room and then she saw her. A pale skinned woman with black hair and brown eyes standing by the bed. "Who are you?" asked Sofia feeling fear creep into her bones. The woman smiled and replied "I'm Serena". "Oh your Cedric's sister" said Sofia feeling safer. Nodding her head Serena walked closer to the princess and said "I guess he knows the truth now". "Yes but he was very upset that it was kept from him" said Sofia. "You like him?" asked Serena moving a foot closer. Sofia felt her cheeks blush before saying "I love him but I don't know how he feels and I don't know how to tell him or my family". Serena smiled before reaching out and pulling the amulet off from Sofia's neck. Before Sofia could scream for help Serena pulled out a wand and pointed it at her saying "somnus amat primum osculum". Sofia's eyes closed and she fell to the floor in a sleep like death. Smiling at the amulet in her hand Serean leapt out of the window and fled the castle grounds.


	5. Chapter 5

The Next Morning.

As Baileywick entered the princess's bed room to wake her he let out a gasp at seeing her slumped on the floor. Bending down he shook her gently but when she didn't awake he ran to get the King and Queen.

As Roland and Miranda drank their morning tea the king looked at his queen before saying "Sofia seems to be spending a lot of time with Cedric these days". "Yes she has and yesterday morning when I told her about the intruder she burst into tears asking if Cedric was okay" said Miranda quietly. "Do you think that the sorcerer would be a good match for her?" asked Roland as he finished his tea. Miranda looked into her cup and nodding her head she said "yes". Suddenly Baileywick came running into the room and gasping for air he said "your majesties something is wrong with Princess Sofia". Dropping their cups the king and queen rushed to Sofia's bedroom. Four maids had gathered in the princess's bedroom and had gently lifted her onto her bed. As the king and queen entered the bedroom Roland turned to Baileywick and asked "what happened to her?". "I don't know your majesty but who ever did this to the princess came in the open window and they also stole her amulet" replied Baileywick as he pointed to the open window. Looking at his queen he saw that she was sitting beside her daughter holding her hand and begging for her to wake up. "Miranda we'll find a way to wake her I promise" said Roland as he walked over to hold his wife. Standing up Miranda turned to Roland and said "stay with Sofia, I have to go and get Cedric. He might have a potion or spell to wake her". The king nodded his head and sat beside Sofia holding her hand as the tears began to flow from his eyes.

As Cedric poured some dragon's blood into the cauldron the door to his workshop burst open. Turning around Cedric saw the queen standing in his doorway and bowing he asked "yes your majesty?". "Cedric someone broke into the castle last night and put a spell on Sofia causing her to fall into a deep sleep" said the queen as she approached him. Cedric felt his heart beat faster and turning to his spell book he said "I know of two sleeping spells. One of them can be reversed with a simple potion but the other one can only be reversed by loves first kiss". "Whoever did this to my daughter also stole her amulet" said Miranda watching the sorcerer make the antidote to reverse the first sleeping spell. Cedric couldn't believe it. The Amulet of Avalor was stolen, but by who. Finishing the antidote Cedric poured it into a vial and turning to the queen he said "this should work your majesty. Only the princess can tell you and King Roland who did this to her". Queen Miranda took the antidote and said "come on Cedric you will be needed when she wakes up". Grabbing his wand Cedric followed the queen to the princess's bedroom where Sofia lay in her enchanted sleep.

Miranda rushed to Sofia's side and opening the vial she poured the liquid down her throat and waited. When Sofia didn't awake Queen Miranda looked at Cedric and realised that only loves first kiss would wake her daughter. Grabbing Roland's hand she stood up and led him outside the bedroom. Turning to the sorcerer she said "wake my daughter up Cedric". Closing the bedroom door Roland grabbed Miranda's arm gently and asked "how can Cedric wake her if the antidote can't?" Squeezing his hand Miranda replied "with loves first kiss". King Roland smiled and slipping his arm around his queen's shoulders he said "it looks like our daughter has found her soul mate". Letting out a sob the queen said "it'll only work if he loves her in return". Taking the queen in his arms King Roland rubbed her back and said in a comforting tone "I'm sure he does".

Cedric looked at the sleeping princess and took a deep breath. Only loves first kiss could wake her and the queen had left him, the royal sorcerer to perform that forbidden act. Sitting on the edge of the bed he brushed his lips against Sofia's'. Feeling her arms slip around his neck he pulled away to see the princess smiling up at him. "Oh thank god you're awake princess, I'll go get your parents" said Cedric as he pulled further away from her. Grabbing his hand Sofia said "I love you Cedric". Feeling the colour drain from his face Cedric squeezed her hand saying "I love you too but it's forbidden for a sorcerer and a princess to be together". Sitting up Sofia grabbed the sorcerer's bowtie and said "I don't care Cedric. Without you my life wouldn't be complete". "But you're the Princess of Enchancia" stuttered Cedric. "I'd renounce my crown just to be with you" whispered Sofia softly as she pushed his grey bangs out of his face. Looking at the princess and seeing the love and devotion in her eyes Cedric pressed his lips against hers in a slow passionate kiss.

Hearing the bedroom door open they quickly pulled away from each other and turned to see the king and queen entering the bedroom. "Oh Sofia thank the heavens you're awake" cried Roland and Miranda rushing to her and engulfing her in a tight hug. "Thank you Cedric, you truly are a great sorcerer" said Roland as he shook Cedric's hand. "Thank you your majesty" said Cedric quietly. Turning to Sofia he asked "now tell us Sofia who did this to you?". Sofia looked at Cedric and then at her parents before replying "it was Serena". King Roland turned to Cedric and asked "Cedric why would Serena want Sofia's amulet?". "I don't know your majesty but I plan to find out and I promise I will make sure that Sofia's amulet will be returned to her" replied Cedric bravely. "How will you find her?" asked Miranda turning to look at him. "My parents and I will perform the locus spell and that will tell us where Serena is. Then we'll perform a binding spell and that will make her less dangerous" said Cedric thoughtfully. "I'll go with you Cedric" said Roland as he followed the sorcerer to his tower.


	6. Chapter 6

King Roland followed the sorcerer into his workshop and watched as a spell was muttered and all the candles lit creating a soft amber glow. Walking into his bedroom Cedric grabbed the painting and hanging it in the wall he said "I need both of your help". King Roland watched as the painting began to vibrate and two bright lights flew out of the picture and took the form of Goodwin the Great and Winifred the Wise. Acknowledging the king they turned to Cedric who was looking at a spell in his book.

"So what do you need Ceddykins?" asked Winifred pinching his cheek. "The three of us need to perform the locus spell to find Serena" replied Cedric as he rubbed his cheek. Winifred and Goodwin looked at each other before Goodwin cleared his throat and asked "why son?" Giving his father a stern look Cedric replied "last night Serena came back, put a sleeping spell on Sofia and stole her amulet". Winifred and Goodwin looked at each other and nodding their heads they took out their wands and said "let's get started". Smiling Cedric turned to the king and said "it would be best if you stepped outside your majesty just in case something goes wrong". Nodding his head the king stepped outside door hoping that the royal sorcerer would keep the promise he had made about getting Sofia's amulet returned to her.

Placing the map of Enchancia on the floor Cedric looked at his parents and said "let's do this". Standing around the map Goodwin, Winifred and Cedric raised their wands and chanted "oblitis de potestate est demonstres ubi tres". The light from their wands joined and covered the map. As the three watched the light circled the village of Dunwitty. "Before we inform King Roland where Serena is how did you wake Princess Sofia from the sleeping spell". Cedric looked at the floor before replying "with loves first kiss". "But that's forbidden Cedric" gasped Goodwin. "Oh who cares Goodwin, our son has found his soul mate and would be unfair to rip them apart" said Winifred sternly. "Of course Winifred. We'd better go but be careful Cedric. Serena won't give over the amulet to you so easily and I don't want to have to bury my son" said Goodwin as he and Winifred faded back into the portrait.

Opening the door to his workshop Cedric said "I know where she is your majesty. She's somewhere in the village of Dunwitty". King Roland nodded his head and said "we'll leave at first light tomorrow morning and I guess you'll be coming with us". "My father said that she won't easily give up the amulet so we'd have to be careful how we approach her" said Cedric quietly. "Of course we'll be careful. Get some rest Cedric" said King Roland as he went back to his wife who was waiting patiently outside Sofia's bedroom.

After explaining to Miranda the events that had happened in Cedric's tower King Roland said "come on let's get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow". Nodding her head Miranda followed Roland to their bedroom secretly fearful for her husband's safety when he would confront Serena tomorrow.

As Cedric stripped and climbed into his bed his thoughts raced. Loves first kiss awoke Sofia and tomorrow he would face his estranged sister in a battle to retrieve the Amulet of Avalor. Closing his eyes he drifted off to dream land. Feeling a presence beside him he awoke and found Sofia smiling at him. Pulling her against his chest he whispered "I'll be okay tomorrow". "I just have a bad feeling Cedric" said Sofia as she inhaled his scent. "I'll never leave you Sofia I promise" assured Cedric softly. Cuddling into him Sofia kissed him and before she closed her eyes she said "I know you won't".


	7. Chapter 7

Serena paced the floor of the warehouse and looking down at the perfectly drawn pentacle on the floor she smiled. "Now that I have the Amulet of Avalor I can take over the Kingdom of Enchancia and not even my brother can stop me" said Serena as she looked at the amulet in her hand. "And what if he can stop you?" asked a voice from the dark corner. Serena turned to the corner and snapped "he's nothing but a bumbling sorcerer". "What if you stripped him of his magical ability?" said the voice from the corner. Serena looked at the floor and replied "no I can't do that to him, he has the family wand". "That doesn't matter Serena, with all your power you can easily get rid of him" said the voice in the corner. "But he's my friend and if I give back the amulet he'll welcome me as his sister" said Serena quietly. The voice chuckled and said "no he won't. You've taken Princess Sofia's amulet and he cares more for her than he does for you". "You're right" said Serena as she wrapped her arms around herself.

As Sofia opened her eyes she saw that morning had come. Looking beside her she saw that Cedric still lay sleeping. Kissing his cheek she climbed out of his bed and rushed back to her bedroom. Pulling on her dress and shoes she sat at her dressing table and began to brush her hair. Looking at her crown she remembered what she had said to Cedric when his kiss woke her from her magical slumber. Kissing Cedric felt so right and smiling she said to the empty room "I really would give up my crown if father doesn't allow us to be together". Placing the crown on her head she left her bedroom and walked to the dining room where her family were sitting down to have breakfast. After they had greeted each other King Roland looked at Sofia and said "Sofia we won't be throwing your debutante ball next month". "Father Sofia must have her ball. Think of all the princes that'll be coming" cried Amber. "Amber, Sofia has already chosen her mate and I'm happy with her decision. Now no more will be said of this matter" said King Roland smiling. "Are you angry that I chose Cedric?" asked Sofia quietly. Amber and James looked at her in shock but their shock soon turned to smiles, knowing that their sister always had a special bond with the Royal Sorcerer. "Well since Cedric's courting you Sofia, you should wish him well before he leaves to stop his sister Serena" said Queen Miranda as she sipped her tea. Blushing Sofia excused herself and left the dining room shocked at how her parents were glowing about how their daughter was being courted by Cedric. Smiling she walked to Cedric's workshop.

As Cedric memorised a spell, a knock on his workshop door made him smile and say "come in". Sofia entered the workshop and walking over to him she wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered "I'm frightened something will happen to you". Wrapping his arms tightly around her Cedric nuzzled her hair and said "I'll come back to you I promise and I'll make sure your amulet is returned to you". Pulling away from him Sofia looked into his eyes and said "I care more about you than a stupid amulet". Smiling Cedric stroked the tears that had begun to run down Sofia's cheeks and said "I know". Feeling her lips press against his hungrily Cedric kissed her back but a knock on the tower door caused them to pull away from each other. "When you return, I'll be here waiting for you" said Sofia as she opened the workshop door to find her father waiting patiently outside. "Are you ready to leave now Cedric?" asked King Roland as he stepped into the workshop. "Yes your majesty I'm ready" said Cedric as he grabbed the family wand. King Roland gave a slight smile and said "Cedric if anything should happen to me today, you have my permission and my blessing". "Thank you your majesty" said Cedric shocked at what the man who he had despised for years said to him.

The Royal Sorcerer followed King Roland outside where a carriage stood waiting along with ten Royal Guards on horseback. "So Cedric where in Dunwitty is Serena?" asked King Roland. "She's in the old abandoned warehouse that overlooks the market" replied Cedric as he took a few deep breaths. "That's the location coachman. Take us there" said King Roland as he climbed into the coach. Climbing in beside him Cedric took a few more deep breaths preparing himself for a battle of sorcery he thought he'd never have, especially against sister. Both the king and the sorcerer stayed silent as the carriage travelled through the air. It wasn't long before they reached the town of Dunwitty and pulled up outside the old abandoned warehouse. Tightening his grip on his wand Cedric climbed out of the carriage and was soon followed by the king. King Roland stood beside Cedric and asked "may I ask you a question Cedric?". "Of course your majesty" replied Cedric suddenly fearing it was a question about Sofia choosing him over several princes. "If I gave you my crown and kingdom, would you still love my daughter?" asked King Roland testing the sorcerer on his loyalty to Princess Sofia.

Cedric looked at King Roland and replied "I don't want your crown, I just want Sofia. She's far more important to me than being King of Enchancia". King Roland smiled satisfied with Cedric's answer as he watched the Royal Sorcerer enter the warehouse alone.


	8. Chapter 8

The warehouse was dark as dark and the only light came from a small fire burning in an old grate in the middle of the floor. Tightening his grip on the wand Cedric looked around at the darkened room and said "I know you're in here Serena". Serena stepped out of the darkness and asked "what do you want Cedric?" Tightening his grip on his wand Cedric looked at his sister and said in a confident tone "I'm here to stop you and to get back the Amulet of Avalor". Serena chuckled and taking the amulet out of her pocket she said "tell me brother isn't this what you always wanted?". "It was but not anymore. Sofia's more important than the Amulet of Avalor and after what you did to her I'm going to make sure you never hurt anyone again". The voice in the shadows whispered in Serena's ear which caused a cruel smile to creep across her face. "And how do you plan to stop me when you put a protection spell on me not so long ago" said Serena as she pulled out her wand that had a purple glowing light surrounding the tip. "You're will is weak Cedric and mine is strong thanks to someone very close to me" said Serena as she hung the amulet around her neck.

Cedric cursed himself for performing that protection spell but then remembered a spell to counter it. Pointing his wand at Serena he said "resigno meum tutela of alica". Serena dropped her eyes to the floor as the protection spell was removed from her. Tightening her grip on the evil wand she looked at Cedric and growled "you can't stop us. Your will is weak". "Tell me Serena who is us?" asked Cedric as he blasted her with a spell that bound her hands and feet. Seeing fear in her eyes he glanced behind her and saw it. A dark figure lurking in the shadows. It moved quickly to Serena and untied her and then sank back into the shadows. Serena looked at Cedric and seeing the determination in his face to win this magical battle of will she asked "if I hadn't been tainted at birth by evil would you have accepted me as your sister?" "Yes Serena I would have because we're family and family always stick together" replied Cedric as he lowered his wand. Serena fell to her knees as tears ran down her face. She had fought for so long to banish the evil from her but had always failed and now here she was fighting her brother unable to stop the evil that coursed through her veins.

Suddenly the dark figure came out of the shadows and possessed Serena causing her to scream in agony. Cedric watched as Serena's eyes became black and her facial expression went from agony to hatred. "Serena are you okay?" asked Cedric rushing to her side now fearful for his sister's life. Closing her hand around Cedric's neck Serena growled in a voice not her own "I've never felt better". Cedric squirmed out of her grip and said "I can help you defeat this evil Serena if you let me help you". "She can't here you" said the dark figure in Serena. Pointing the wand at the sorcerer the dark figure muttered a spell that threw Cedric across the room.

King Roland paced back and forth outside the ware house suddenly worried for the royal sorcerer. "Should we advance inside your majesty?" asked a royal guard as he drew his sword. "No, only the Cedric can defeat Serena" said King Roland as he stopped pacing.

Standing to his feet Cedric took a few deep breaths and thought of Sofia. He had to defeat his sister for the Princess of Enchancia, but how could he do that especially when the evil inside her was controlling her every thought and move. Looking at the possessed Serena he asked "what do you want with my sister?" Serena laughed an evil laugh before replying "her magical ability is very strong and I'm not letting go of her just yet". "Then there's only one thing left to do" said Cedric as he gripped his wand in both hands. "And what is that?" asked the dark figure inside Serena. Raising his wand above his head Cedric commanded "I renounce the children of Goodwin the Great and Winifred the Wise of all their magical abilities". "No you can't do that" screamed the dark figure in horror. A bright light flew from the wand and engulfed Cedric and Serena stripping them of their powers. The dark figure screeched in terror as it left Serena and disappeared in the bright light never to be seen again.

Cedric fell to his knees exhausted from the spell he had just cast. Serena lay on the floor a few feet from him unconscious from the life of darkness she had lived. Standing to his feet Cedric walked over to her and knelt beside her. Taking the amulet off from around her neck he shook her gently saying "it's over Serena, the darkness has left you". Serena opened her eyes and asked "how?". Smiling Cedric helped her to her feet and replied "I renounced our powers and the dark figure was destroyed in the light that surrounded us". "You gave up your magic for me?" asked Serena as he led her to the ware house door. "Of course, you're my sister and family is very important to me" replied Cedric as they left the warehouse where the king stood waiting.

King Roland approached Cedric and said "well done Cedric but why is Serena still alive?". Clearing his throat Cedric looked at the king and replied "I banished the dark figure that had attached itself to Serena". "How?" asked King Roland as he eyed Serena warily. "I renounced our power and the bright light destroyed the dark figure as it tried to escaped" explained Cedric. King Roland looked at Cedric and asked "and the Amulet of Avalor?". Smiling Cedric handed the king the amulet. "Serena I hereby proclaim that you are welcome here in Enchancia and would like you to return with us to the castle" said King Roland as he shoved the amulet in his coat pocket. "Thank you your majesty" said Serena as she smiled, happy that she was finally free to live her life. "Well Cedric let's get you back to Princess Sofia. After all we have wedding to plan" said King Roland as the three climbed into the carriage and travelled back to the castle.


	9. Chapter 9

The castle gardens were quiet as Sofia walked through their grandeur with Wormwood perched on her shoulder. Sitting on a garden bench she said "I'm worried Wormwood about Cedric and Father". Wormwood looked at Sofia and knowing his words would not comfort her with her amulet being stolen he rubbed his head against her cheek. Smiling Sofia stroked the raven's head and said "thank you Wormwood".

As the royal carriage pulled up outside the castle King Roland looked at Cedric and said "I'll introduce your sister and I'll explain everything that had happened to her in her life". Handing the amulet to Cedric he said "you should return this to Sofia. She's no doubt waiting for your return". Smiling wearily Cedric nodded his head and went in search of Sofia while King Roland brought Serena inside to meet the royal family. Cedric wandered the halls and after checking the princess's bedroom and his tower he made his way to the gardens secretly knowing she loved to sit there when something was troubling her.

As Sofia looked at Wormwood who was nestled in her lap a shadow fell over her. Looking up she saw Cedric smiling down at her and Wormwood. Lifting the raven off her lap Sofia threw her arms around Cedric's neck and said "I was so worried that something would happen to you". Wrapping his arms around her waist Cedric smiled and said "I'm okay Sofia and so is Serena". Pulling away from his Sofia looked at him with fear in her eyes and asked "what do you mean?". Sitting on the bench Cedric explained "since birth a dark creature had attached itself to Serena because of her power. I fought it today but I realised the only way to get rid of it and to save my sister was to renounce our magical power. A bright light engulfed us both and as the creature fled it was destroyed in the light". "You gave up your magic for your sister?" asked Sofia as she sat beside him. Placing the Amulet of Avalor in Sofia's hand Cedric said "yes because if I didn't she could have come after you and I can't let that happen". Fastening the amulet around her neck Sofia said "I still love you even without your magic". Chuckling softly Cedric pulled her closer to him and said "your father is already planning the wedding". "But we're not even engaged" said Sofia lustfully. "Not yet but we will be soon" growled Cedric playfully. Pressing her lips softly against his Sofia said "I love you Cedric". "I love you too Sofia with all my heart" whispered Cedric as they got to their feet and walked indoors.

As King Roland had finished explaining everything to his family and staff about Serena who was sleeping soundly in a spare room he turned to his queen and said "come Miranda we have Cedric and Sofia's wedding". Smiling widely she left with the king both talking excitedly about the wedding. Watching them leave Prince James turned to his twin sister Princess Amber and said "I knew those too would get together". Amber who was too busy looking at herself in a mirror looked at him and said "who are we talking about?" Rolling his eyes James said "Sofia and Cedric are getting married and I said I always knew those too would get together". Smiling Amber said "so did I. They were always very close". "And now they're getting married" said James smiling. "Yes and she'll be with the one she truly loves" sighed Amber as she and James walked back to their bedrooms.

Cedric spent the afternoon together and as night was beginning to fall Cedric walked Sofia to her bedroom door. "Sofia I won't be here for most of the day tomorrow" said Cedric as they let go of each other. "Then I guess I'll have to wait for your return" said Sofia smiling as she leaned into kiss him goodnight. Brushing his lips off hers Cedric said "goodnight my love" before returning to his workshop.

As Cedric entered his workshop he saw that the candles were lighting and that his parents were waiting for his return. "What do I owe this pleasure?" asked Cedric as he sat down in a chair. Smiling Winifred hugged her son and said "King Roland contacted us and told us everything that had happened with Serena". "I couldn't kill her so in order to save her and protect Sofia I renounced our magic" said Cedric as he looked away from his father's stare. "Cedric what you did shocked both your Mother and I but you did a good deed and because of that I'm proud of you and I'm giving you back your power" said Goodwin as he pulled his wand out of his sleeve. Stunned by his father's sudden approval Cedric asked "why? How can you after the spell I did". "Cedric in order for our magical line to continue you need your power in order for our future grandchild to inherit it, and being your parent only I can restore your power" said Goodwin as he muttered a spell under his breath. Feeling warmth flow through his body Cedric stood up and said "thank you Father". Smiling Goodwin said "it's okay Cedric. So I heard that you and Princess Sofia are getting married". Smiling Cedric nodded his head and said "I love her and I want to spend my life with her". "Then you'll need to propose to her" said Goodwin as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Yes I'm going to pick her ring out tomorrow" said Cedric as he scratched his head. "No need to do that Ceddy as I have the perfect ring for you" said Winifred patting his hand. Using her wand Winifred muttered a spell and a ring appeared in Cedric's hand. Looking at it Cedric saw a gold band decorated with sapphires and rubies. "Where did you get this" asked Cedric as he looked at his Mother. "It belonged to my Mother and now it belongs to you so you can ask your true love to marry you" said Winifred as she hugged her son. "Thank you" said Cedric amazed at the sudden closeness he felt with his parents. "Get some rest Cedric we will see you soon son" said Goodwin as he and Winifred disappeared back into the painting.

Cedric looked at Wormwood and smiled. Putting the ring in a secret drawer in his herb cabinet he said "goodnight Wormy" before going to his bedroom to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

As King Roland and Queen Miranda sat down for breakfast in their private dining room Queen Miranda looked at her husband and asked "so what do you think Sofia will do?" Roland looked at his wife and said "if you're talking about her crown and title then I'm sure she'll make the right decision". "If she gives all this up what will happen to her?" fretted Miranda as she took a sip of her tea. Smiling Roland took Miranda's hand "if she gives all this up she and Cedric will live in the manor house at the entrance to Dunwitty village where we'll always be near them and our future grandchildren". Miranda smiled and taking another sip of her tea said "they are very well suited together aren't they?". Roland smiled and looking at her he said "yes they are".

As Sofia entered the garden she saw Cedric pacing back and forth outside his tower. Unlike his usual attire he was dressed in a pair of black pants, black boots, white shirt and a dark purple waistcoat. As Sofia walked toward him she saw that the stitching in his clothes was gold. She remembered him wearing this outfit a year ago when kings visited Enchancia to dine with its king. "Hi Cedric" said Sofia smiling. Cedric stopped pacing and walking over to her he said "hello my love". "You look very handsome today, is something going to happen that I don't know about" teased Sofia. "Yes, I've been summoned by the Council of Magic" replied Cedric as he sat on a bench. "Is it about us?" asked Sofia as she sat beside him. Wrapping his arms around her pulling her close to him he said "no, they want to speak to me about the spell I cast to remove our powers". Sofia looked into his amber eyes and asked "do you miss your power?" Clearing his throat Cedric said "my parents came to see me last night and Father returned my power to me. By the way they're really looking forward to our wedding as am I". Suddenly Goodwin the Great appeared in front of them and said "it's time Cedric". "Will Serena be there?" asked Cedric as he and Sofia broke their hold on each other. "She's already there son but be warned as she is very angry with what you did" replied Goodwin. "I'll be back as soon as possible Sofia" said Cedric as he took his father's hand and together they were transported to the Council of Magic.

Cedric found himself in a large white room that glowed like a million stars clumped together. His father was no longer beside him and as he looked to his left he saw Serena standing beside him. Suddenly five figures in glittering white robes appeared before them. The being in the middle looked at the two to his left and the two to his right before stepping forward. "Welcome Cedric and Serena children of Goodwin the Great and Winifred the Wise. I am Ark the head of the Council of Magic". Cedric looked at this strange being before asking "what do you want with me?" Ark looked at Cedric studying him for a few minutes before replying "we know you gave your powers up to save your sister's life and to protect your fiancée Sofia and we also know that your father returned them to you". Suddenly Serena turned to Cedric and asked "why did you get your powers back and not me?" Cedric looked at his sister and replied "because you were born with an old deep magic, and if your power was returned to you another dark creature would attach itself to you and we'd be back to square one". Serena looked at the floor and said "what am I now?" Placing his hand on her shoulder Cedric said "you may not be a sorceress anymore but to answer your question, you're my sister and my friend". Ark looked at them both before saying "Cedric because of what you did to protect your sister and your fiancé I'm allowing you to keep your magic. Serena we have decided to forgive you but you will be returned to your parents so you can learn magic the old fashioned way". Nodding her head Serena was transported to her parent's house while Cedric was transported to the castle gardens where Sofia sat waiting.

Seeing Cedric appear before her Sofia jumped to her feet and asked "what did they say?" Sitting on the bench Cedric rubbed the back of his neck and told Sofia everything that was said and done. Sitting beside him Sofia asked "will Serena be okay now?" "Yes. She can recover from the trauma and at least she'll be with her parents" replied Cedric as he pulled the engagement ring out of his pocket. "What's that?" asked Sofia as she leaned across Cedric's lap to get a better look at what he pulled out of his pocket. Cedric stood up and kneeled in front of Sofia and said "Sofia you're worth more to me than my own life and I cannot live my life without you. Will you marry me?" Feeling something being pushed on her wedding finger Sofia looked down and saw the gold ring decorated with rubies to match her lip colour and sapphires to match her eyes colour. "Yes Cedric I will marry you". Sitting beside her Cedric pressed his lips against hers and said "I love you Sofia". "I love you too Cedric" said Sofia as she pulled back from him and cuddled against him feeling safe as she always did when Cedric was beside her.


	11. Chapter 11

One Year Later.

As Serena paced the kitchen of her parent's house she thought about everything that had happened in the past year. Nodding her head she was thankful her estranged brother had saved her but then he was given back his power and she wasn't, and unknown to her parents she held hatred toward her father for favouring Cedric and not her. She was the eldest and she should have gotten the family wand not Cedric. Gritting her teeth she thought of her brother's wedding to Sofia who gave up her crown to be with the one she loved and then they had a beautiful baby girl with black hair and blue eyes and just like that Cedric forgot about his sister as if she never existed. And as for her parents they never let her out of their sight. Feeling like a prisoner Serena left the cottage and saddled up her white stallion that was waiting patiently by the garden fence grazing some wildflowers. Mounting the horse Serena took one last look at the cottage hoping her parents wouldn't come after her and giving her steed a nudge she began her journey to Enchancia Manor.

The birds were singing as a beautiful woman sat with her husband in the Manor gardens. Nestled in the man's arms was a sleeping infant girl. "So now that we have Phoenix asleep do you want to get back to your sorcery training?" asked the man as he handed the baby to the maid Violet who had come to give them a hand when their baby was born. Smiling the woman stood up and replied "okay Cedric what else do you have to show me?". Smirking slyly Cedric pulled out his wand and replied "not much I guess but still you wanted to learn it all and I'm going to make sure you know every spell in our family grimoire". Sofia smiled and said "I don't need to learn it all Cedric because I know you'll be here to protect us". Cedric looked at Sofia and taking her hands in his he said "after the whole Serena threat I have to make sure that you'll be able to protect yourself and our daughter if I'm not here". Nodding her head slowly Sofia said "you're right".

Cedric spent the morning teaching Sofia every spell she needed to learn and as the afternoon approached they were interrupted by Goodwin the Great and Winifred the Wise who appeared suddenly in front of them looking worried. Looking at them Cedric lowered his wand and asked "Mother, Father what's wrong?" Winifred hugged her son and replied "it's Serena Cedric, she's disappeared". Seeing the fear appear on Sofia's face Cedric looked at his father and asked "when?" Goodwin noticing how upset Sofia had gotten put a comforting hand on her shoulder and replied "she took off on her horse this morning and still has not returned". Beckoning them inside the house Cedric slipped his arm around Sofia's shoulders and whispered "we'll find her before she tries anything like she did before".

Leaving Winifred alone with Sofia and Phoenix Cedric led his father to the dining room and asked "is there any way she can get her magic back?" Goodwin looked at the floor and replied "there is only one way. She would have to remove you from the family and by taking your wand her magic would be restored". Feeling a cold chill run down his spine Cedric looked at his father and asked "what will I do?" Goodwin looked at his son and said "we will stop her this time but we have to be careful how we approach her when we find her and we have to especially careful what spells we use". "Does that mean you and Mother will be staying here for a few days?" asked Cedric as they sat down to eat the dinner that was being served. "Yes son. We'll be staying here until you, Sofia and Phoenix are safe from Serena's wrath" replied Goodwin as he looked at his Granddaughter who had been placed in his arms.

Across from the village hidden in a clump of trees stood a white horse with a woman sitting on its back. She glared at the Manor House and quietly said "oh Cedric you will pay for taking away my heritage, my magic and not even Mother or Father can help you".


	12. Chapter 12

A thick fog fell over Enchancia as a white horse carried his rider through the dark and gloomy forest. The rider was lost in thought as the horse walked through the forest. Pulling on the reins the rider climbed off the horse and said "I think we're near the cave of wishes. It should be across the stream hidden by two cherry blossom trees". The horse looked at her and nudging her arm the woman said "it has to be there, I need to get my magic back and from what I once heard from Father's stories was that the oracle within that cave can grant that wish". The horse waited patiently until the rider was back on his back before trotting toward the stream.

The stream's flowed gently along as the horse and it's rider crossed it's shallow waters before continuing into the darker part of the forest. The fog grew thicker causing it hard to see any further and stopping her horse Serena climbed off his back saying "I'll go ahead on my own". The horse watched as Serena walked away before turning around and galloping back to Enchancia in search of Cedric. He couldn't bear for his friend to go through another magical battle against someone stronger than her.

As Serena walked into the fog she looked frantically around trying to find the two cherry trees but seeing nothing she continued walking fearing she'd never reach her destination. She walked a few more steps before bumping into something hard and before she could wince in pain she looked at the object and saw the two cherry trees. Rubbing her head Serena smiled and stepped between them and into a cave lit by a small fire. "Hello I'm looking for the Oracle" called Serena to the empty cave. The flames of the fire grew bigger and a woman appeared in front of Serena. She was beautiful with her slim figure, dark brown hair and gold piercing eyes. She was dressed in a long elegant white dress with an attached gold and blue sequin belt and a gold collar. On her wrists were gold cuffs decorated with blue diamonds. In her right hand she held a glass wand decorated with gold dust. Feeling uneasy Serena stepped back but the woman said "I am the Oracle, what do you want?" Taking a deep breath Serena asked "I would like my magic back so I make my brother pay for taking it away from me". The Oracle looked at Serena before asking "and why did your brother take it away?" Caught off guard by the Oracle's question Serena asked "why do you want to know?" The Oracles eyes glowed and smiling she replied "I met your brother Cedric before he became the royal sorcerer. He helped me become the Oracle but I want to know why he took your power".

Serena was shocked by the Oracle's reply but decided to tell her. "A dark figure attached itself to me and made me put the former Princess of Enchancia into a sleep like death but my brother woke her up. He then came after me and took my magic in order to protect his beloved Sofia". The Oracle looked at Serena and said "I grant you the return of your magic but be warned as he is much stronger than what you are". Before Serena could tell the Oracle he wasn't she had disappeared and the fire extinguished itself. Feeling her power flow through her veins Serena left the cave and seeing that her horse was no longer where she had left him she started the walk back to Enchancia.

Cedric eyes shot open as heard a commotion on the front lawn. Climbing out of the bed he pulled on his clothes and grabbing his wand he left the bedroom quietly as to not wake Sofia or Phoenix. Meeting his Father in the landing he said "there's a commotion on the front lawn". "I know. Let's get this over with Cedric" said Goodwin as they walked down the stairs and opening the front door they saw Serena's white horse grunting and neighing. "That's Serena's horse Fleet" exclaimed Goodwin as he rushed over to calm the horse. "Well then where is Serena?" questioned Cedric out loud. "I don't know but I don't like this" said Goodwin as studied the horse's hooves. "What is it?" asked Cedric moving closer to the horse. "It looks like Fleet has been in the dark forest. His hooves are covered with red moss which can only be found there" replied Goodwin as he stood up and looked at Cedric worriedly. "Why would she go there?" asked Cedric as he patted Fleet. "She must have gone to see the Oracle so she can get her powers back" replied Goodwin as he looked at the shadows in the garden. "We're in trouble aren't we?" asked Cedric as he and Goodwin led Fleet to the stable. "Yes Cedric we are" said Goodwin as he stabled Fleet and walked with Cedric back to the house.

_Sorry if this chapter's a bit dragged. I wanted to add a build up for the next chapter._


	13. Chapter 13

As the sun began it's ascent into the morning sky Sofia awoke and found a fully clothed Cedric asleep beside her gripping his wand tightly in his right hand. Smiling she pushed his bangs off his face and whispered "always protecting me". Cedric smiled slightly and opening his eyes he mumbled sleepily "I'll always protect you Sofia". Sofia sat up and giving a slight yawn she said "I know". As she climbed out of the bed Cedric sat up and said "Serena's horse Fleet showed up in our front lawn last night". Sofia looked at Cedric and asked "was Serena with him?". Cedric could hear the worry in her voice and climbing out of the bed he took Sofia in his arms and replied "no. Fleet came on his own and Father stabled him but we know where they were". "Where?" asked Sofia as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "She was in the dark forest to see the Oracle so she could get her power back" replied Cedric as he pulled gently away from Sofia. "She's going to come back for the amulet isn't she?" asked Sofia quietly as she walked over to Phoenix's crib. Cedric watched as his wife picked up their daughter and coaxed her suckle. Clearing his throat Cedric replied "yes but this time Father and I will be ready for her with what ever she has to throw at us". Smiling Sofia stood up and placing Phoenix in Cedric's arms she said "I wish I could hide the amulet in a place where it can only be found by me". "I know" said Cedric as he looked lovingly at his daughter as she drifted back to sleep.

Cedric spent the morning his Father memorising spells and discussing which spells would be powerful enough to use against Serena. As the grandfather clock in the living room chimed twelve noon Cedric looked at Goodwin and said "I wish Merliah hadn't given Serena back her powers". Goodwin looked at Cedric and asked "who's Merliah?". "Merliah was someone I helped before I became the Sorcerer of Enchancia" replied Cedric as he closed his spell book. Goodwin looked at his son and seeing the confusion in his eyes he asked "what did you help her with?". "I helped her become the Oracle" replied Cedric as he tapped his wand against his hand. Smiling Goodwin placed a hand on Cedric's shoulder and said "I'm sure Merliah knows you're powerful enough to defeat Serena. As Cedric turned to thank his Father a loud explosion was heard outside on the front lawn. Goodwin and Cedric rushed outside where they found Sofia on her knees cradling Phoenix protectively in her arms as Winifred stood looking in shock at the Sorceress standing in a large crater on the front lawn. Cedric knelt down and wrapped his arms protectively around Sofia and Phoenix. Taking out his wand he said "Sofia take Phoenix inside and find a place to hide, and whatever you hear don't come out until I come and get you". Nodding her head Sofia got up and rushed inside with Phoenix and Winifred leaving Cedric and Goodwin outside to face the powerful Serena.

Serena stepped out of the crater and looking at Cedric she growled "so glad I got your attention dear brother". "Serena why are you doing this?" asked Goodwin as he took a step toward her. "You gave him back his magic but didn't give me mine back" roared Serena angrily. "I had my reasons Serena" said Goodwin as he lowered his wand. "Then they were the wrong reasons" cried Serena as she struck her father with a powerful spell causing him to fall to the ground unconscious. Cedric rushed to his father and looking down at him he felt an anger boil inside him. Looking at Serena he growled "you'll pay for this Serena". Serena laughed and mocked "this coming from you, the former bumbling sorcerer of Enchancia". Cedric gritted his teeth and glaring at Serena he snapped "childish insults don't hurt me Serena". Raising her wand Serena pointed it at Cedric and said "I'll let your darling wife and daughter live but not you". Before Cedric could cast a spell he was hit by a powerful blast of magic. Serena walked over to Cedric who was lying on the ground motionless and smiled. She had gotten her revenge. Walking out the gate she began to run as far away from the manor as fast as her feet could carry her. Goodwin opened his eyes and seeing a fallen Cedric he rushed into the house and called to Winifred and Sofia who hearing his voice came out of their hiding place. "Is she defeated?" asked Winifred as she handed Phoenix to Violet who carried her to the kitchen to be fed. Looking at the both of them Goodwin felt tears roll down his face as he replied "no". "Where's Cedric?" asked Sofia fearfully as she began to shake. Not getting an answer Sofia rushed outside and seeing her fallen husband she rushed over to him and dropped on her knees beside him and cried letting the tears drop onto his face fearing her beloved sorcerer was dead.


	14. Chapter 14

The royal carriage stopped outside the manor and the King and Queen of Enchancia jumped out and rushed inside where they were met by Goodwin. "We got your message Goodwin how is he?" asked Miranda as she removed her cloak. Goodwin bowed before them before replying "he's weak but recovering. We're still waiting for him to wake up". "And how's Sofia coping?" asked Roland as he began to walk up the stairs. "She hasn't left his side but once he's got his full strength back we'll take care of Serena once and for all" said Goodwin as he opened the bedroom door for the king. Entering the bedroom Roland and Miranda rushed to Sofia who was sitting by a sleeping Cedric. Allowing her parents to engulf her in a tight hug Sofia whispered hoarsely "thank you both for coming". "He's strong Sofia, he'll pull through this" comforted Miranda hoping it would help give her daughter some bit of hope. King Roland looked at Cedric before turning to Goodwin and asking "is there any spell that could help heal him?". Shaking his head slowly Goodwin replied "no. Whatever Serena used on him has left my son hanging on by a single thread. Only one with great power could bring him back". Nodding his head Roland returned to Sofia who was beginning to cry as she had been doing since her beloved had been injured.

Suddenly there was a blinding light beside the bed and as the light faded the Oracle appeared and gracefully bowed before the King and Queen of Enchancia. "Who are you and what do you want?" asked Sofia bravely standing up. "I am Merliah the Oracle of the dark forest. I knew Cedric before he was the Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia" said the Oracle as she looked down at Cedric. "I'm also here to help him". Everyone watched as the Oracle put her hands on Cedric's chest letting a golden light flow through his body. Removing her hands Merliah looked at Sofia and said "he will wake up any moment now". "Thank you" said Sofia gratefully as the Oracle disappeared in a flash of golden light. "Let's give them a moment" said Roland as he led Miranda and Goodwin outside the room.

Cedric groaned and opening his eyes he saw Sofia looking down at him. "What happened?" asked Cedric as he sat up. Sofia threw her arms around his neck and kissed his lips passionately. Feeling him pull away Sofia looked at him and asked "what is it?". "I can't stop her" said Cedric sadly as he looked away from her. "Yes you can" said Sofia as she grabbed his hand. "She's too strong Sofia. I felt her power when she hit me with that spell" said Cedric quietly. Sofia kissed his hand and asked "what about Merliah?". Cedric looked at Sofia with wide eyes and asked "how did you know about Merliah?". Grinning Sofia let go of his hand and replied "she came here and healed you". "Merliah can't help us with stopping Serena, only I can I" said Cedric as he climbed out of the bed and got dressed. "No, she nearly killed you and I don't want to lose you" cried Sofia as she grabbed his hand. Stroking her cheek with the back of his hand Cedric smiled and said "I can stop her. The spell she hit me with was a spell of strength, she'll be weak now and I'll be able to bind her power and stop her". Seeing worry and fear fill Sofia's eyes he wrapped his arms around her and said "I'll be ok and I promise I'll come home to you".

Cedric spent the night working on a binding potion and as the sun began to rise he saddled Fleet and headed to the dark forest where he knew Serena would be hiding. The dark forest was gloomy even in the morning sun as Cedric slipped off Fleet's back and walked through the moist forest. He walked for a short time before he came upon a small clearing where he found Serena sitting inside some wildflowers. Taking a deep breath Cedric walked up behind her and said "I'm sorry Serena but you've left me no choice". Alarmed by the sudden break of peaceful serenity Serena jumped to her feet and turning around to face him she said "you're dead I'll killed you". Chuckling softly Cedric said "no but I was dying and the Oracle gave life back to me". Taking out her wand Serena said "you can't kill me Cedric, you don't have the guts". Opening a vial Cedric threw a slimy green liquid on Serena and pointing his wand at her he commanded "ego ligare tuum potestates". A purple light flew from the tip of his wand and Serena felt a binding sensation overwhelm her and then raising her wand she said a spell but nothing happened. Looking at Cedric she asked "what have you done?". Taking a step toward her Cedric lowered his wand and taking Serena's wand he broke it in half and said "I bound your powers with a potion and spell that can never be undone". Serena felt her heart skip a beat and said "well come on kill me because I have nothing now". Looking at her Cedric softly said "you had me, Mother and Father and threw us away like we were trash. I suggest that you leave Enchancia and if you ever return I gurantee that you will be locked in the castle dungeon for endangering Sofia's life and my daughters". Watching her brother walk away Serena spat on the ground and fled Enchancia.

Sofia paced the living room fearing the worst had happened to Cedric. Sensing her distress Winifred said "he'll be fine Sofia. He'll come back to you". Sofia stopped pacing and looking at Winifred she said "I'm just worried because he's not at his full strength". Winifred smiled and standing up she put Phoenix in her crib and said "He'll be fine deary". Hearing the sound of hooves on the courtyard Sofia rushed out to find Cedric slipping off Fleet's back. Running up to him she threw her arms around his neck and said "I was so worried Cedric". Smiling Cedric pulled her closer to him and said "she can't hurt us anymore and we won't see her in Enchancia ever again". "Promise" said Sofia as he led her inside the house. Picking Phoenix up in his arms Cedric walked back to Sofia and said "I promise that she will never harm us again". Smiling Sofia looked up at him and said "always protecting us Cedric". Holding Phoenix safely in the crook of his right arm, he slipped his left arm around Sofia's waist and pulling her against him he said "I'll always protect you Sofia and Phoenix".

**The End.**


End file.
